Naruto is a Girl? OMG!
by SilentKiller1
Summary: not really good at summeries. ummm....the rookies and team gai find out that naruto is actually a girl. whats going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey this is my first fic on here Authors Note: Hey this is my first fic on here. Please be nice and mild flames if needed. Any Flames saying that the fic sucks will just be deleted but lets not get to that. Okay?Warning: Naruto is a girl in here. Don't like, don't read. Mild Sakura bashing. It came out like that. So tough luck. Also some cussing. Mentions of woman's monthly (the period). Maybe grammar and spelling mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did. I would be my own boss. Am I that? Nope, so I don't own Naruto. Happy Reading!

Chapter 1

"And then me and Sasuke will get married in the Spring Country and we will have five kids. And then I'll watch him while he trains and, and…" Sakura was shouting beside me.

I was twitching because: First, I have my period. While only the Third Hokage and now the Fifth, know that I am a girl. It is annoying while having my period, to be a boy. Trust me I know. To be happy and cheerful when I just want to be cranky, ANNOYING!! Second, I am tired from the mission, which we just finish and now we are walking home from.

"Sakura, just SHUT UP!!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me. "Shit." I thought. "How will I get myself out of this one?"

"Naruto are you okay? Apologize to Sakura now?" my teacher Kakashi-sensi asked/scolded me.

"I am fine. Just a little tired. I am sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to yell at you. Hey we are home! Catch you guys later."

I ran toward the gates, which were open, Thank you Kami, and ran towards my safe haven. Home.

I passed several people. Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji; just to name a few. They all looked at me like a I was crazy. I was used to that though. So no bigge.

"Of all youthfulness, wait Naruto!" Rock Lee screamed.

"Great, first Sakura jabbering and now Bushy Eye-brows. If only I can outrun him. Can't though. Get your happy go lucky self back Naruto, and then face him." I snarled to myself.

"Hey Bushy Eye-brows. What's up?" I said while somewhat bouncing up and down.

All of a sudden, a fist collided with my head.

"OW!! What did I do now?" I yelled while sitting in a feral position. A bump was forming. The second one already. Great.

"That is for yelling at me. Are you sure you are okay? You never yelled at me before." Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"She scares me." Thought passed though my head. While I tried to think of a good excuse, I was going through every excuse I had in the book. I mean I can't say I have my period, can I? Uh oh, now everybody is surrounding me. I am trapped.

"I am just tired Sakura-chan. This mission was just tiring. I am fine though. Ha Ha, I am fine." I said while scratching my head. Hopefully they will buy that.

"You are not fine dope. You only yell to confess your love or something but I am the only person you ever insult like that."

I tensed. Of course the only person who would see through my lie is Teme. Crap.

"Why would you care Teme? I am tired and that is it. Just leave me alone will you?" I snarled.

Before anybody could say anything, I pushed past Kiba and Shino and ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO SORRY!!!!!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated until today! You guys can kill me if you want, I'm just lazy to be honest. But here is the next chapter and I hope it is okay.**

**I don't own Naruto and there is a warning for grammer mistakes and maybe cussing. Also talk of a woman's monthly.**

**Chapter 2**

As I was cooking my ramen for the night, I was beating my head with

a random wooden spoon.

"Old Lady is going to kill me when she finds out. I hope she doesn't

kill me too bad. How am I going to face the others though? Stupid, stupid

monthly. Why today of all days? Why, why? I am never going to be able to

face them again. Bad Naruto, bad, bad."

The doorbell rang. I shut up and I put the wooden spoon down.

Wooden spoons can cause a lot of damage, I know first hand.

I walked to the door and opened it. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten were

standing in front of my door. Oh crap. "Hey Naruto. We were

wondering….WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEN TO YOUR PANTS!

YOU ARE BLEEDING!!!" Sakura shrieked.

I looked down and freaked. Why didn't I change? I ran inside of the

house and ran to the bathroom. I only managed to bump my head once.

Yeah!

"Where are my FREAKIN TAMPONS? Where are the PADS! Don't

tell me I need to ask Old Lady for more? Where are THEY? Ah, here they

are. I need to ask her for some more. So not good. Okay clean underwear

and pants now. Found them okay. I need to clean cloths later on." I mumbled

the last part.

I heard banging on my bathroom door. "Naruto OPEN UP! You better

explain to us what is going on!" Sakura shouted through the bathroom door.

I gulped. I looked for a way out but I found none. I got to go and face the

music. Maybe I can make up a good excuse. Don't think they will buy it

though. I am so screwed.

I slowly finished what I needed to do. I opened the door and came

face to face with Sakura. She was mad but she looked concern.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Whats up?" I said nervously.

"Naruto, are you a girl?" she looked me straight in the eye when she

said that.

"N..No. N..N..No. What are you talking about?" I stuttered while I

gave myself a mental slap.

"Liar. You are lying. Are you a girl or not?" Ino spoke up behind

Sakura. I gulped.

"Ino, Naruto is a girl. No boy needs tampons or pads. Why didn't you

tell us though?" Ten-Ten said behind Ino. Damn, are these girls in a straight

line or something?

"Can I get out of the bathroom then?" I spoke up. They moved out of

the way. I walked to the living room where it was the cleanest. "Where is

Hinata-chan?" I asked.

"I dunno. She said she needed to get something from home." Ten-Ten

answered my question. The door bell rang again. I went to the door and

opened it up. Hinata was standing in front of it and she was holding a plastic

bag.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. Gome, should I call you –chan instead?"

she asked me.

"Thank you. Umm….come inside. We can discuss that. Uh… what

did you get me?" I asked.

"You said you need some stuff and I got you some." She said while

she sat next to Sakura. I opened the bag and saw all the stuff I need. I smiled

and opened my mouth to speak.


End file.
